Smallville:  The Undertaker Saga
by ghostrider1987175
Summary: An old friend comes back home to Metropolis, Clark's friend who went to join the military.  However, as the VRA threatens to destroy the heroes, a new hero rises and is out for vengence.  Set in Season 10
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**A Hero's Welcome**

In the days following the passage of the Vigilante Registration Act, many heroes have begun to go underground to from secret groups to protect the innocent. However, some have decided to stay in the light and fight for truth and justice not in the shadows but in the light. While the world prepares to do brand heroes as villains a threat is working its way through the world branding people with its marks. The Darkness is trying to rule the world. While back in Metropolis a new superhero has emerged from the wreckage and he means to take back the city from the VRA and the villains. His name is the Undertaker. For centuries this hero has emerged from the shadows no one knowing where he has come from or who he is. Some call him a dead man because some say that he cannot die. In this new century he is more hi tech and much more deadly than he was in the past. Heaven help those who get in his way.

* * *

**Dodge City 1866**

It was a late night in Dodge City very quiet nothing, the only thing that was the matter was the fact that the local saloon was housing a bunch of Cowboys and those Cowboys usually meant they'd tear up the town once they got drunk enough. However this particular night was very different, a rider rode in to town dressed all in black. His horse which was called Demon had eyes as red as the fires of hell. Many knew who this man was and he was worse that Jonah Hex. He was a US Marshall, no one knew his name but everyone knew his reputation and it was to take no prisoners. He went by the name the Undertaker and he dressed just like one as well. He stopped by the local saloon and entered the building, he kept his hat over his face and all of a sudden the music stopped playing. Everyone looked up from the bar and saw the Undertaker standing there, everyone knew who he was and knew how fast he was at the draw. So the men put their hands on the table and did not move a muscle fearing that they were next on his list. The local sheriff stepped and said, "Now Marshall I don't want any trouble here." The Undertaker turned to the man and replied, "The only trouble here is that I'm looking for a murder." His voiced sounded like a demon's voice, very unnatural. Many said that his eyes could burn into a man's soul and kill them from the inside. However, those were only rumors spread from story books about his life. The sheriff said, "If there was a murder here I would know about it?" The Sheriff knew the Marshall had a warrant out for his arrest and drew on him but he wasn't fast enough. The Undertaker shot him in the shoulder, leaving his partner who happened to be his wife alone to wander the earth until she passed on and they could be reincarnated once again.

The Undertaker then decided to speak, "I'm looking for Mad Dog." He heard a chair scoot back and the Undertaker turned and fired, killing Mad Dog without a care. The Undertaker proceeded to walk out and get on his horse and ride out of the town forever, never to return. There were rumors that he vanished and went back to hell where he came from, however some said that the Undertaker lived on and would once again return to take vengeance on those that do harm to others, and it was only a matter of time before he did.

**

* * *

**

**Present Day Metropolis**

Captain Alexander Lionheart stepped off the airliner that he was on; he had been away ever since he graduated from high school in Smallville. He was glad to be home; he had served over seas for several years and had earned several of this country's highest awards. There to meet him at the airport was his friend Clark Kent, ever since his parents died the Kent family had been a second family to him and Clark like a brother. Alexander was dressed in his Army uniform and went to greet Clark and said, "Well I guess you can take the farmer off the farm and turn him into a reporter." Clark smiled and said, "Well, it's not every day that I can shake hands with a hero." Alexander laughed and said, "I'm no hero, I'm just a guy doing his duty now the real heroes are the ones that people have branded vigilantes, and they risk their lives every day to save people here." Clark was glad that his friend thought that way; he helped him with his bag and said, "So how long are you here?" Alexander said, "I am here to stay, they wanted to me to lead a VRA task force alongside General Slade but I refused and retired early. So I think I'll either join the Police force or maybe start a small business somewhere and go for the quiet life. So I heard you where getting married?" Clark smiled and nodded and said, "You'll meet her soon." Alexander nodded and was glad to be home among friends but before they were stopped by VRA officer and they asked Alexander to step out of the car. Alexander did as he was told and he was lead off to an undisclosed location. Leaving Clark to wonder what they wanted with his friend.

When Alexander was unblind folded he was in a room staring at General Slade and Alexander said, "General, it's good to see you survived that explosion a month ago."

Slade said, "Captain it's good to see you as well, I was hoping that you'd reconsider about my offer to join us. We could really use a man of your talents and abilities."

Alexander narrowed his eyes and said, "Yes, my abilities were given to me by the United States Government, in their hopes to create a super solider. They successes and I became the government's best kept secret and best poster child for heroism. Also I have not reconsidered I like to see you burn in hell, sir. Besides, I've been honorably discharged from the Army, so I'm a civilian now."

Slade glared at the former Captain and said, "Just so you know Captain, don't get any ideas about using your enhancements unless you register as vigilante."

Alexander glared at the General and said, "I want either to be a police officer or have a quiet life, now if that's all I'd like to go." Slade nodded and Alexander was blindfolded again and dropped off at the door of the Daily Planet, right at the feet of Tess Mercer. Tess went to make sure that he was okay and then saw who it was and said, "Alex?" Alexander opened his eyes and said, "Tess, wow, good to see you?" Tess had worked with him once when she worked for Checkmate and now he was here again and she asked, "What are you doing here?" Alexander smiled and said, "Well, I'm here to see Clark Kent see me and him go way back High school, and I heard you're a Luthor." Tess got very stiff and said, "Yes." Alexander said, "Well I don't hold it against you, well if you'll excuse me I've got some friends to see."

* * *

**One Week Later**

A week passed since Alexander returned home and he moved back into his families only home, before he went away he had asked Clark to look after it while he was a way and if anything ever happen to him sell it and give it to a charity. His father at one time use to be the top expert in the field of robotics and weaponry. He always knew his father had a secret lab someone where and knew at the time of his death that he was working on some secret project that would change the world. Alexander was seated at his father's desk and looking for some type of clue on what it was. Then there was knocking at the study door and there in the doorway was Lois Lane.

Alexander smiled and said, "There is such a thing as a front door Lois."

Lois said, "Yes but if your doorbell worked then I wouldn't have to come up here. Besides I'm a general's daughter we have certain rights over former Captains."

Alexander laughed and said, "So what can I do for you?"

Lois asked, "How well do you know Clark?"

Alexander said, "Very well, we have been neighbors since the Kent's adopted him all those years ago."

Lois knew by that statement that Alexander did not know the truth about Clark Kent. Lois nodded and said, "So why did the VRA want you?"

Alexander said, "Let's just say I'm the best at what I do and they wanted the best for their team and I turned them down. However, I suspect that they will not like that too much." Lois nodded and then turned and left because she was headed into the city to go to work on a story. As she left however, Alexander hit a right spot on his father's desk and out popped a journal. He did not recognize it because it was not his father's journal, but it was very old and it had a date 1900-1945. As he went to remove it a holographic image of his father appeared at the center of the room. His father was staring right at him and Alexander said, "Father?"

The image replied, "_Alexander, if you are seeing this message then I and your mother are dead. I had feared this might happen for a long time, mainly from the Luthor family. However, there may have been others involved in our death. If you have found the secret compartment then you have found the journal of your great grandfather. There are things about your family history that you must know before you find what I was working on in the lab. Yes, I knew you were a bright child and knew I was working on something that would benefit mankind. If I have not completed it there will be instructions waiting for you once your journey is completed. You must first learn your family's history, hidden in this house are your ancestors journals. However, some were stolen from this house by Lionel Luthor; you must retrieve all of them to understand your destiny son. You will make me and your mother very proud son, I know it. We both love you, and wish we could see you grow up to the man we know you could become._ As the image faded, Alexander sat there and looked at the journal and knew that his father had not completely read this journal. He knew what he had to do and find out what his father was working on and why he was so secretive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Family History Revealed**

**

* * *

**

Since hearing his father's message in his father's study Alexander had been searching the house for other journals and each giving him clues as to where the others might be. In the order that he had to read them it stated 1770-1790, 1800-1860, 1860-1899, 1900-1945. The only one was missing as he saw these journals he knew that each of them were from some ancestor he had heard all of his life about. Beginning with the first Lionheart to ever step foot upon the shores of America, and as he picked up the book and opened up another hologram appeared.

The image spoke and said,_ "I am a graphic representation of Nathanial Lionheart, created by Samuel Lionheart."_ He realized that his father created hologram representing each of the ancestors, so that the journal itself would always be intact.

The image continued to speak, "_State where do you want to begin your journey?"_

Alexander stood there for a moment and said, "The beginning of the journal."

The image of Nathanial Lionheart spoke, "_I Nathanial Lionheart am keeping a record of what I have to do so that my future descendants know what I had to do. I am no traitor but a patriot to the cause of Freedom. I came to the New World in search of a new life for my family, and now that King George thinks that he can sit ideally by and tax us to death he is wrong. I have witnessed in the last coming days individuals with special abilities, and they are using such abilities to create peace and prosperity for us. I must take up the call that has set upon, God gave me a gift to be a soldier and that is what I must do. However, I cannot do this as Nathanial Lionheart I must think of away to protect my family. As the town's undertaker I have seen death in many forms, and that seemed to be my talent in my younger days during the French and Indian War. So I have come up with a persona that is suiting for what I am about to do. From this day forth, I will be known as the Undertaker. I will protect those who are weak, and protect them from greed and corruption in all its forms. I will make sure that no innocent blood is spilled. The Undertaker will put those who have done evil unto others in the ground first, and let a higher power judge them for their crimes." _As Alexander kept listening to the hologram, he realized that his ancestor was a vigilante and helped the innocent during the American Revolution. As the hologram continued to speak, Alexander heard a story of heroism and tragedy as Nathanial's wife died in the crossfire. However, what was really troublesome was the fact that he had an archenemy the Hunter.

_**November 1777**_

_It was in late November and I was on the trail of the murdering bastard who killed my wife. I have left my son in the care of his aunt, while I take vengeance against the Hunter. I have noticed that he has a remarkable aim about him, and only uses a bow and arrows to kill. From what I have gathered he is a hired assassin, sent by Britain to kill me and the other heroes that are fighting for America. When I finally caught up with the Hunter, he had a young boy with him and he said to me, "Undertaker, how glad it is to finally meet you face to face." I replied in my deepened voice, "Today Hunter, you will die." The Hunter, just laughed at me and I remember the boy just staring at me and watching ever move I made. I finally realized that the boy was an apprentice and learning from this Hunter to be just like him. I had not drawn my sword yet, but my single shot pistol was cocked and at the ready. The Hunter spun around and threw knives at me; I fired my single shot and hit him in the shoulder. One of his knifes landed in my leg, but I was able to move, while the Hunter was distracted with pain I rushed him. Drawing my sword, the Hunter defended himself with his bow, but I had sharpened my blade to the point it could slice through anything. It cut through his bow like butter, and as it did sliced through his head and got embedded in his skull. The next thing I knew the Hunter was on the ground dead, the boy however was nowhere to be seen. I had taken vengeance on the man who killed my wife but that did not satisfy my bloodlust. I created a fire and threw his body on it and burned it, missing one little item his head. I sent his head floating down the river to a Redcoat encampment, news of what I did spread through the other regiments and even into the American side. My fellow heroes wanted to have nothing to do with me, after that. My own sister, kept my son away from me. After that day, I killed without mercy butchering any Redcoat that came across my path. Do I regret what I did, I do not._

_

* * *

_

**Present Day**

As Alexander heard about the atrocities that his ancestor did he wandered, did all of his family do this at one time? Was his father going to embark on the same path? He kept listening to his ancestor's image as the hologram kept talking. It finally got to the end of the journal.

The image said, _"As I lay dying and a friend, the only friend I have left in this world takes down my last words and testament. I hope and pray that my son will forgive me for what I have done. I know that God will judge me for the blood I have on my hands, I killed without mercy for those who had done no wrong. To my decadents who read this book, let it be know that I did what I thought needed to be done and do not judge me too harshly. I would also pray that they take up my cause, my original cause and protect the weak and the innocent from those who do not see them. I pray that they will also take up the cause to fight for truth, justice, and the American Way._

_Nathanial Lionheart, 1790"_

Alexander shut the book and sat there for the longest time and replayed what he had just heard and realized that his father was going to take up the mantle of the Undertaker before his death. He had to get that other book back from Tess Mercer. The question was how was he going to do that, but in the mean time Alexander decided to finish all of his family journals that he had.

It was the next day before Alexander got to his great great grandfather's journal, which was dated 1900-1945. When he looked at it he realized that his great great grandfather died in 1919 just as WWI ended. His great grandfather fought in WWII. Alexander realized that it was combined journal which meant as one left off the other would pick back up. Alexander opened the journal and there stood his great great grandfather Jonathan Alexander Lionheart. Alexander was named after him because he was a great man for the family, and helped start Lionheart Industries in the hay day of weapon engineering.

Jonathan's hologram spoke, "_As you by well know, our family has a dark secret, if you call it dark. I on the other hand think that it's a great secret that we keep, we are a family of heroes and that is how the tradition will continue. When I found the journal of my father I finally realized why he was gone so much. It made me proud that he took up the call of Nathanial Lionheart. I am embarking on the same journey as my forefather's; the problem is I do not know where to begin. I am business man, I am not solider or lawman. I went to college and created a business and a great business it is. Eventually one day a solution will come to me. Till then I will use my influence to protect the weak and innocent from the corrupt."_

_**January 16, 1911**_

_The day that I have waited on has finally arrived; I will finally take up the mantle of the Undertaker. I have met secretly with the President of the United States and have told him about my family's history as the Undertaker. And since that day I have been sworn in has a secret weapon of the government, they have trained me and modeled me into their weapon so if war comes they will have me on their side. The training is hard and some days I want to give up the fight however I think about what my dad did for a living and think how I always looked up to him even before I found out his secret. I am almost twenty-years old the youngest in our family to take up the mantle of the Undertaker, my infant son was born today. One day he if he choices will take up the mantle of the Undertaker._

_**December 17, 1915**_

_I have been leading a secret division of the American forces called Alpha Force; my code name is the Undertaker. My second in command is called Nightwing. Our communication officer is called Sparks, demolition officer is code named Inferno, and the intelligence officer is known as Chameleon. Each member of my team has special abilities just like Nathanial Lionheart's team this team of heroes will live on in the legend. I have no abilities except being a well trained killing machine, Nightwing's abilities are to fly and agility, Sparks able to control electricity and create it, while Chameleon is able to change his appearance to anybody. I personally selected each member of this team, and each member of this time has not let me down so far. Today we are going into battle, and I am afraid that we are not going to make it back from this one. Our orders come from the President himself, we are to storm a castle that is run by bio engineer running test on some meteor fragments that crashed to earth a few months back. If I do not make it back I hope my son will take up the mantle of the Undertaker._

_Jonathan Alexander Lionheart_

_

* * *

_

**Present Day**

Alexander then waited patiently for the next person to come on to the hologram. As soon as he did there was his great grandfather. Someone who he heard about many times from his grandfather before his death.

The image spoke, "_By now you have discovered what we all have discovered in our life, the truth about who we are. The motto that we live by protect the weak, destroy the wicked. There is another secret that I am about to tell you, ever since I was a boy at age five when my mother told me of my father's sacrifice during the war I have always wanted to be a soldier. So when I was eighteen in 1929 I joined the army, however I was not fit for duty. There was a secret government program however, that was creating a super solider." _Alexander closed the book and slammed his fist down on to desk and said, "Son of Bitch, my great grandfather was the original testing subject for Operation Meta. The same program that I was drafted into right out of boot camp." As he was sitting there at his desk thinking about why the government had choice him to be the only subject, there was a knock at his study door. There in the doorway was Tess Mercer. Years before when Tess was working for Checkmate they were told to go on an assignment together as a married couple. They spent a year that way and eventually sparks began to fly.

Tess said, "I thought I heard another voice? What's Operation Meta?"

Alexander said, "Oh, video diary of my father, I'm trying to reconnect with my roots. That's none of your business."

Tess nodded and set down and says, "So are you going to take over your father's company?"

Alexander said, "Probably, there are just some things that I have to take care of."

Tess could see by his face that something was bothering him and she still cared for him even after all these years, "Is something wrong?"

Alexander said, "No, I'm fine Tess, I just…um…I just have a lot going for me. Found out some dark secrets about my family past."

Tess replied, "We all have dark secrets, do you want to talk about them?"

Alexander still wanted her back as well and he said, "Not right now, maybe later. Is there something I can do for you?"

Tess looked at him and said, "Well, as you know I am CEO of Luthor Corp and I think it would look good for us to show some common friendship and show the world we are at a friendly competition."

Alexander said, "Well I think that would be pretty good, and in the fellowship of friendship I need to search your house."

Tess looked at him strange and asked, "Why?"

Alexander said, "According to my father's journal Lionel Luthor stole something very valuable to my family, he did not go into detail but it's a journal. My father's actual journal and it contains some family secrets that I need back."

Tess nodded and said, "Sure, when do you want to come over?"

Alexander said, "Later tonight, I need to finish what I was doing and then I'll be over."

Tess said, "Alright, I'll be waiting and help you search for it."

Alexander showed her out, but Tess knew that he was hiding something from her and if he was hiding something from her that meant he was hiding something from Clark. Ever since he was taken by the VRA, the Watchtower has been keeping an ever watchful eye on him. From what Emil and Clark have told her, he has not left the house in days. They are assuming that he is now working for the VRA, but Tess knows Alexander on an intimate level and he would never sacrifice his values like that think. So she decided to go over to the Kent Farm and talk to Clark. Meanwhile, Alexander waited for Tess to leave before he opened the book right back where he left off, the creation of the super solider.

The image of his great grandfather appeared and continued where he had left off and said, "_The government knew that the Nazi's were continuing the experiments on people with special abilities. They told me that my father had uncovered it, lead by a man named Hugo Von Barton, also known as the Phantom. I was chosen to be part of a six man team of super soldiers each person was given a special ability, unique to their own DNA sequence. Of course, that did not make sense to me until later when I went to college. I remember the day it happened, that I became the country's greatest weapon. We were at a secret location and there was a chamber in the middle of the room, and the Doctor who created the formula told me that the chamber would fill with gas, and transform me into perfection. The General asked me what code name I would like to be given, I told him in honor of my father the Undertaker. Of course, my real reason was to take on the mantle that my forefather's took. I stepped into the chamber and the gas started to feel up with this green gas, they had me strapped to a table. As I started to breathe in the gas, pain shoot through my body and my muscles and bones changed. Then all of a sudden my face started to burn, and all I knew was that I passed out. When I came to the nurse screamed and fainted. I picked up a mirror that was close to me and saw that my entire face was bone and I was still alive. My eyes were glowing red. The doctor who created the formula said his assistant tainted the formula and so I would permanently look like this. I called my fiancée and told her what happened, she told me she didn't care and we'd get through it together. It brought my spirits up to continue what I was doing. They created for me a synthetic skin so I could go out in public with. The rest of the team went through without any problems. I was made leader of the team because I looked more menacing, the second in command was Bonecrusher and his power was the strength of hundred men. Then there was Speedy who could run at supersonic speed. Then there was the Mr. Universe he had the ability of creating or destroying life, no one knew why his genes altered that way. Our last two members of the team where the Wolf and the Jackal, the Wolf had transformed into a Wolf and while the Jackal had pinpoint accuracy with any weapon he was a killing machine._

_**July 4, 1944**_

_The team and I have heard rumors of a secret Nazi base, early in the morning I sent Speedy out to recon the area. Since the war broke out we have been the country's greatest secret weapons, and since then we have been given more men none with powers but a secret group that we call the Suicide Squad. The term was used by Jackal as a joke since most of our human compatriots end up dead on every mission and being part of our unit is by request only. Once Speedy came back with the report on the base that was in the Northern part of France, I sent Bonecrusher in with ten men to clear the area. While Wolf and Speedy took care of finding another entrance into the base. Myself and Jackal, taking the rest of the men will enter the base from the front, while Bonecrusher will destroy those who retreat._

_**July 5, 1944**_

_This is a sad day for my men, Wolf and Speedy along with our human compatriots fell in battle yesterday. There deaths are more than I can bare. Bonecrusher and Jackal have blamed me for the failure in the mission, but the odd thing was is that Mr. Universe was nowhere to be seen yesterday. Bonecrusher and Jackal have left and have decided to go out on their own; they are now AWOL and wanted fugitives from the government. I am the only one left, and I know that Mr. Universe has betrayed us to the enemy and I will find him and make him pay for what he has done. On a side note, I do know that I will quit the Army after the war is over and live out the rest of my life in the quiet. My wife says that she will move to a place called Smallville, Kansas and start up a farm. She also told me that she has moved my father's company headquarters to Metropolis. All is good and I cannot wait to get home, but first to find Mr. Universe._

_**January, 1 1945**_

_When I caught up to Mr. Universe he told me that he saw a future, where heroes run free and without rules. He assumed that our children will care on our altered DNA and cause havoc among the world. I told him that it was not true that my family has fought for truth and justice since the beginning of America. He told me that there needs to be rules. I finally realized that the power that he possessed was too much for him, and he had gone mad. I drew my guns and started firing at him; all he did was change them into something else. I realized that we were at the castle of our very first mission, and Von Barton was creating an inter dimensional portal to another world. I quickly ran to the basement, afraid that Mr. Universe would turn me to dust or vaporize me. As soon as I was down there he appeared and said, "I knew that you would be done here Jason, you must join me." I knew that I had one chance while he was standing on there platform and I threw the switch, and he was sucked into the portal. However, something came out of it or two people an old woman and a young man. All I knew is that they ran as soon as they left the portal. I closed it before Mr. Universe had a chance to come out. This will be my last journal entry because I am hanging up the mantle to the Undertaker, and I choice a quiet life._

_

* * *

_

**Present Day**

As the image faded he closed the journal and before anything else he did, he scattered the journals in different hiding spots throughout the house. His great grandfather was a hero, but it bothered him that he took his great grandfather's place, he became a better super solider than he. One thing he knew was that he was going to ignore what the VRA told him and use his powers as the Undertaker. However, he had to find his grandfather's and father's journal to finish searching and find out what his father was working on. One thing that plagued his mind since hearing who his great grandfather was was the fact that was he chosen to be the super solider for a reason or the fact that his great grandfather was the original group for Operation Metahuman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**A Puzzle Reveled**

**

* * *

**

It was late that night when Alexander went to Luthor manor and there waiting for him was Clark, Lois, and Tess. He wondered why they all were gathering together like there were. In the back of his mind he knew that it was because of the visit he had with the VRA upon his arrival. However, the question that lay in the back of his mind was why they would have a stake in whether or not he worked for the VRA. The one thing that he did know was the fact that he knew Lois wrote many articles supporting the legendary Blur that was labeled a vigilante. Why would Tess and Clark be considered?

Clark finally broke the tension in the room and asked, "Alex are you working for the VRA?"

Alexander laughed and said, "No, I would never work for them and I will never work for them?"

Tess then asked, "So why are you so secretive then?"

Alexander said, "Well, I am not being secretive I am just uncovering a family secret that is all."

Lois replied, "You are keeping something from people who are your friends."

Alexander could not tell them what he was doing or who he was or what he had become while he was in the military, because all were deemed classified information, even from Tess when they were on that mission together. He said, "It's a personal family matter that my father gave to me upon his death."

Clark replied, "Your father was dead when you were 10 in a car wreck."

Alexander said, "Yes I know and thanks for bring up old wounds, one my father was genius in robotic tech and invented a prototype holographic recorder and player. I found it and he gave me a mission and I'm going to see it through. Now all I want is a journal that reads 1950-1995."

Tess went behind the desk and she still knew that Alexander was hiding something and she went into the vault and found the journal and handed it to him and said, "I hope this is worth whatever you are doing."

Alexander said, "I hope so to."

He walked out of the study and went back home. While the group talked was left to talk amongst themselves on what was going on with Alexander. Tess sat at her computer and began to hack the government databases using some encrypted codes. Lois asked, "What is wrong with him was he always like that in high school?"

Clark replied and said, "No he wasn't, trust me. He was kind of a nerd in high school; he was very smart and very wimpy. That was until his senior year."

Lois asked, "So do you think he developed powers?"

Clark shook his head and say, "No, trust me it is hard for me to be around meteor infected. I think he just grew into his own, but he was still very wimpy just looked different."

As Lois and Clark continued to talk about Tess found the answer she was looking for under a project called Operation Metahuman. She then said, "I think I know why he is acting strangely around us and what he is keeping from us?" She turned the computer around and showed the other two what she found. They both looked at each other and Clark said, "We need to call the team together."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lionheart Manor Alexander was just sitting down to finish the last journal. He wondered what secrets that his grandfather kept from him all those years that he was raising him. When he opened the journal there were no holographic images this time to listen and see him on his journey, but the words of his grandfather George Andrew Lionheart rang true as they did countless time when he was told stories of his grandfather. The funny thing was that this journal started in the 1970s and not the 1950s like the cover said it did. That was very odd indeed and he wondered what was so important about this.

_**Journal Entry July 4, 1970:**_

_I George Andrew Lionheart have found all of my families journals, and even though I have decided to wait so long to take up the cause I do not know if I can. The reason being because I have a family to look after and that is what is important to me, and even though my son is grown and would probably understand my absence, I do not know if he would understand if I died. I recently have watched the news and have seen men and women who did great things for this country get dragged away and put in jail. They were called criminals for doing what others could not. I know that my son when he takes the journey that I could have been on, he will be in an age that is totally different from the one that I lived in and witnessed. My own father was a hero and yet, I was not born with any abilities no strength or speed. My grandfather was a hero. I will be a hero in my own way and lead the Lionheart industries into greatness, and do good through it. My own problem that I foresee is the trouble that will come with this new company called LuthorCorp the man who runs it is pure evil._

_**July 4, 1980**_

_I am the youngest CEO of Lionheart industries, and just last year I found the journal my father started. I have not found the others yet, but I have a feeling from what my father has told me when I found it that it will be a journey like no other. I have just recently built my first artificial intelligence which I have doubly named I.O.N. the actually name is Interactive Operating Network. This A.I system can interface with any computer in the world without someone know that they were there. I have been approached by the government to hand it over, but I will not this computer is more like a son to me. It is learning on an extremely fast level and eventually will be able to help run my company with me when I am not there. Now on a more personal level there is a girl that I want to marry named Karen Ann Matthews, her father is a farmer her in Smallville. We have been dating for a while and I will ask her to marry me, she want to be a lawyer._

_**1989**_

_I have since found what I was looking for all the journal's that depicted what my family's history is all about. Who we are and what we are doing? My father told me it would be great, however, he also told me in recent days not to tell Karen about this. I told him I was. When I told her what I planned to do with this new knowledge at first I thought she would be mad at me. On the other hand, she told me that she was proud of me and told me that our three year old son Alexander would be proud of me one day to. She also said that it takes men someone times to take the law into their own hands to see it work, but she also told me that I must work with the law. We read the journals to our son, and he seems to enjoy these stories very much. I have decided that even though my ancestors killed those who harmed others, I cannot bare to have blood on my hands. I am not God, and I shouldn't decide who lives and who dies. I will find a non lethal solution to the problem of crime in Metropolis. On a side note I.O.N is performing better than I could possibly imagine, and it is too the point that he is surpassed the computer confines he is in. So I have developed a brain for him, based on human pathways of the human mind. If this works he will be first living A.I._

_**October 16, 1989**_

_My wife, son and I are in Metropolis today to see the creation of I.O.N's body, my biological son's robotic brother as it stands. I know that I.O.N gets along with my son very well and treats him like a brother. I.O.N has also been keeping me informed of some meteor activity heading this way from a distant galaxy. My and good friend Virgil Swan has also been watching the activity. As I throw the switch to transfer I.O.N from computer to the robotic body I created for him, made from indestructible alloy, and advanced technology I obtained from a benefactor who saw my talent and knew I wouldn't use it to harm humanity. In I.O.N's program I have programmed one basic rule, never harm a human. In his other programming he will strive to become more human, and eventually one day my hope is achieve that goal._

_I add this second entry tonight to express my sadness and joy about the day's events. I.O.N's transfer was a success and he is fully operational in his new body, the problem is because he looks robotic and I don't want the government taking him away. He has to stay in the lab, which is fine with him because now he becomes a creator to help mankind. On our return home we found out that Smallville was hit by meteor rocks, the same ones that I tracked in the sky with my satellites. I regret not informing anybody, but when I started tracking them it was too late for anyone to do anything about it. I will still live with the guilt my entire life. I will also regret the loss that the Lang family has just experienced, and my thoughts and prayers are with Lana Lang. On a side note as we were returning home, we decided to stop by the Kent farm to make sure they were all right. To mine and Karen's amazement there was a young boy there. Martha and Jonathan told me and Karen that it was Martha's cousin's kid and his name was Clark. Clark and Alexander got along well when talked to the Kent's and I foresee them becoming best friends in the future._

_**January 6, 1995**_

_I am writing this last journal entry in this journal because I do not believe that I have long to live for this world. In recent years I have made an enemy of Lionel Luthor and that is one thing that you should not do because the Queen family did that and I high suspect that he had them murdered. If I do not make then I did not take up the mantle of the Undertaker, because I have not found a way to not harm anybody. I hope that my son will complete my work, in recent days I have taken to my lab in the secret panel in my house, to my son who will read this. You will find a hologram projector in the secret panel of my desk that will explain what you have to do. There will be another one in the downstairs basement that will explain what I was working on. I have taken precautions to ensure that my son will take over Lionheart industries upon my death when it happens. I hope that my darling wife Karen does not join me, but I fear that she might. If that be our fate our son will be raised my father and mother. I.O.N will take over the company as the mysterious President and C.E.O until my son Alexander Lionheart can come over age to take over._

As Alexander finished reading his final words, he realized that his father did so much in the life that he could not remember. Reading the journals too him when he was younger, he knew that something about those stories sounded familiar to him, and he wondered how much Lionel Luthor knew of his family before his death. He also needed to get reacquainted with his brother, a robot yes, but still the only family he had left. Alexander went downstairs and then went down to the basement where he was going search for the last piece of the puzzle.

* * *

Across town at Watchtower, the team Emil Hamilton, Oliver Queen, Tess Mercer, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and Dinah all were gathering discussing what they found out about Alexander's military career.

Emil looked at the data on the screen and said, "This is remarkable, Alexander is apparently a bioengineered weapon." Oliver and everyone looked at him like he was speaking Latin and Emil replied and said, "In other words a super solider. This is very remarkable, from the testing it shows that his strength is ten times that of a normal human, speed increased, agility, pinpoint accuracy with firearms. In other words a perfect weapon with a lot of experience using his power."

Tess said, "Back when I worked for Checkmate, they had me and Alexander on special assignment. I always wondered why they teamed us up but now I know why." Deep down she felt hurt because they had been so close and he kept this from her. As they talked Tess looked to his if she could uncover any more information.

Clark said, "I don't understand, why he would volunteer for such a project."

Lois said, "A lot of soldier's are out there willing to do this, why him?"

Oliver said, "Well if what you say of Alexander when he was in high school, maybe he wanted some pay back for what he experienced as a wimpy kid."

Clark shook his head and said, "No, Alexander was well liked and his family produced several jobs for the town. He was part of any group in Smallville High."

Dinah said, "Well then maybe he thought he was doing it for country."

Tess said, "The recruiter's notes on his file said that, when asked who was willing to try the first serum Alexander was the first and only one to agree to be the first subject. The other candidates were dismissed and are since KIA."

Lois said, "Then he was forced."

Clark said, "Why don't we ask him?"

Oliver said, "Oh yeah, go ask the perfect killing machine why you did it? I can see that going over real well."

Emil said, "We also can't forget that he could be working for the VRA."

Tess looked and then found project file for Operation Meta, the first test for Operation Metahuman. She looked at the participants and found that Alexander's great grandfather was on the original project, but she decided to not tell the others, for now she was going to keep it to herself. Clark then said, "Agreed, we'll all go over there tonight and tell him straight out what we found out."

* * *

While the heroes were on their way to confront Alexander about his lying, he found exactly what he was looking for. He put his handprint on the scan that lead to a metal wall disguised to look like brick, as his hand was scanned he wondered if it would need a DNA scan and if his DNA would work to open the mysterious doorway. The scanner finished and said, "Welcome Alexander Jay Lionheart." As soon as the computer said that a holographic image of his father appeared.

The image said, "_Well son you have made it at last to the found ends of your journey, I have downloaded mine and your mother's brainwaves into the computer, of course we are not actually there our memories are in case you need guidance along your journey. The scan of your DNA shows that it is altered; explain before granted entry into this lab."_

Alexander replied, "I joined the army father just like great, great granddad did. I was then recruited into a special weapon's division because of being who I was a Lionheart. I was then selected to be part of Operation Metahuman, which was an advance program of Operation Meta that great, great granddad was a part of. I was the only volunteer to the project and they turned me into a super solider."

The image of his father listened to his answer and replied, "_Yes, the computer has analyzed your blood compared of that of your great grandfather's DNA and show the similarities but also the differences. You may enter and explore." _The image of his father disappeared and the doorway to his secret lab opened, and there was a long staircase leading down. Alexander walked down the staircase but as he did, the doorway behind him shut. He walked down at least three flights of stairs and realized that he was under the house. When he reached the ground level, the lights of the lab came on and he saw three motorcycles, a weapons station, but then hanging in the middle of the lab was a suit of armor. The image of his father appeared and said, "_Son welcome to the secret lab, that I used to create I.O.N and other projects that I felt the world was not ready for. One of them being this suit of armor, the entire suit is made up of the same alloy that I.O.N is made from. Indestructible, bullet proof, the only problem is I had not found a suitable power source for it. I was going to use it to take up the mantle of our forefather's but I was murdered. When powered the suit will enhanced your speed and strength twenty times that of a normal man. The analysis that the computer gave me if the serum used on you was the same of that as your great grandfather then I would assume that your strength is doubled?"_

Alexander replied and said, "Ten times that, plus I have prefect accuracy, agility is increased, and my speed is ten times that of a normal human."

The image faced Alexander and said, "_Then they created a better version of the formula. You might very well be the perfect weapon that our government created. If that being the case then you might be the perfect hero that Metropolis needs." _Alexander was going to interrupt him and say that the Blur was the perfect hero but there was a knock at the door and alarms went off in the lab and so Alexander went back up the stairs to the basement.

* * *

When Alexander got to the door there standing in front of him were Clark, Lois, Emil, Dinah, Tess, and Oliver. He could see from Clark's and Lois's faces that they did not look happy with him. He now wondered what they had found out about him in the first place. Alexander then did the best host that he could be and said, "Well why don't you all come in and lets chat since there is obviously something on your mind." They all walked in to Lionheart manor and Alexander lead them into the big living room, in which there was a fire going from when he was down there reading the journal. He saw it lying on the table and quickly picked up and hid it behind his back but they all saw it.

Clark said, "Alex you've been acting very strange since you got home."

Alexander replied, "Strange…just very out of bodied since I got home a lot of shocking revelations about my family has come to light for me."

Dinah asked, "Like what?"

Alexander looked over at her and asked, "I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Alex…."

Oliver interrupted him and said, "We know who are now telling us what's wrong with you?"

Alexander glared at Oliver and said, "That was rude. I know who you are too Oliver Queen or do you prefer Green Arrow. Since practically the whole world knows who you are."

Oliver glared back and Lois said, "Just tell us what the VRA is doing. We all know you are working for them." Clark held her back, and as he did Alexander began putting two and two together. Remembering back to the room that Slade had him brought to he remembered all the pictures on the wall of known vigilantes. The only face up there was Oliver's but each had a silhouette of the people in this room, and he matched them up perfectly. Clark was the Blur, Dinah was Black Canary, Tess must have been Watchtower, and the other man in the room was an ally of theirs.

Alexander began to smile and say, "Clark, we've known each other for a very long time. Longer than you knew Pete or Chloe for that matter. I am actually kind of hurt that I had to find out on my own who you really are…Blur" They all looked shocked but their questions were answered, and they all got ready to fight. Alexander saw their stances and immediately, but the journal in a safe place as Clark said, "How did you find out?"

Alexander replied, "When they took me to their location, blind folded, after they removed it there was wall with all your silhouettes on it, except yours Oliver your actual picture was there." Dinah went to scream, and Alexander having read of Black Canary's abilities, immediately grabbed a book and flung it at her throat and before she knew it her wind pipe was stunned and it was hard for her to breath. Oliver immediately went for his miniature cross bow and fired it having waited too long to fire, because he looked over to Dinah. Alexander had run off into the kitchen and grabbed some pots and pans, because he did not want to hurt them just defend himself.

Oliver said, "Where did he go?"

Tess said, "Kitchen!"

Oliver ran to the living room only to have a pot smashed across his face and him being knocked out and Alexander said, "Are we done here? Because no matter what I am faster, stronger, and more agile than any of you."

Clark said, "Not me, if you know who I am then you know my powers."

Alexander nodded and said, "You came to talk, so let's talk." He dropped the other pan and went to go get ice for Oliver's head and Dinah's throat. Tess followed and said, "Why did you do that?" Alexander looked over at her and said, "Habit, and very old habit. When I saw them going into an attack stance I natural got into a defensive mode." He got the ice and waited till they all recovered as the other man introduce himself as Dr. Emil Hamilton. Once Dinah and Oliver woke up, he handed them ice for their bumps and neck.

Alexander then said, "Let me start off by saying I'm sorry but when you were going to attack me I naturally was going to defend myself. So what is with the coming to attack me/talk to me problem we are facing?

Clark said, "We need to know if you are working for the VRA."

Alexander said, "No, I have high respect for what each of you do and I feel that you are doing your part to help keeping America safe."

Oliver just nodded and listen with the headache he was having, and Alexander said, "Sorry for the head, and your throat Dinah." Dinah just nodded and Oliver said, "Could you have used something softer." Alexander laughed and said, "Well I could have used my fist but a pan I thought would teach you a lesson never rush into a room. So is that it are we finished."

Tess said, "No, we know that you are a super solider, I hacked your record and found it out."

Alexander looked at Tess and could see the hurt in her eyes and he said, "As far as this conversation goes it never happened if you are asked. Yes I am part of Operation Metahuman, a program designed to create super soldiers. I volunteered for the first testing because I felt it was the right thing to do; besides no one else did and apparently it was the right choice since all of them are KIA. The scientist involved in the project explained what he hoped it would accomplish and he said create beings that were loyal to the government."

Emil replied, "So create metahuman soldiers."

Alexander nodded and said, "Yes, there were members of the military even back then that felt that Metahumans were too unstable to be left on their own accord so they were going to create some. However, the project was scrubbed apparently the scientist was working for someone in the dark. I was sent to find out who but I could not, all I found was a letter that was burned except for a signature signed Mr. U. The formula is gone; whoever has it is probably creating more like me, or enhancing it."

They all looked at each other and tried to figure out who this Mr. U was and what would happen if it was the VRA who stole it even back then. Tess then broke the silence and said, "What about Operation Meta and your great grandfather being part of that?"

Alexander tried to hide his surprise from the others that she knew about that so he thought up a quick lie and said, "That's the first I am hearing about it. I guess it is going to be in one of the many journals that my family has. I'll be more than willing to share it when I find out, but it could be an early project in creating a super solider because he was a solider during WWII."

Emil said, "I'd love to do a physical on you to find out more about your anatomy."

Alexander said, "Can't let you, I don't get sick anyway so sorry." Once that was over, the others left to go nurse their sore bodies from what Alexander had done to them. All that was left in the house was Alexander, Clark, Lois and Tess.

Clark said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Alexander looked over at his friend and said, "I couldn't, if I had told you then you'd be dead or the VRA would have picked you up. Now why didn't you tell me?"

Clark said, "I was protecting you, and I had been keeping it a secret so long I guess I was worried that others would come after you if they knew my secret. It practically tore Pete up knowing my secret."

Alexander was shocked at the news that he told Pete before him and said, "Let me guess you told Chloe too? It doesn't matter now I know so tell me the truth how did you get your power during the meteor shower in 1989?"

Clark said, "I'm from another planet."

Alexander looked at him for a second and said, "From another planet."

Clark said, "I get my powers from the sun and I crash landed on earth and my parents found me."

Alexander nodded and said, "So was that your planet that hit the earth."

Clark nodded and said, "From what I've found out I come from a planet called Krypton. My parents sent me here because our planet was dying; I also have a cousin who came before I did her name is Kara. The only thing that I know that can hurt me is pieces of the meteor rock."

Alexander, "Kryptonite. Well I'm glad you told me and don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets. It's been a long day and I would like to get some rest I have a meeting with the CEO and President of Lionheart Industries in the mornings." They all nodded and left except for Tess.

Alexander looked over at Tess and could see she was very hurt and said, "Alex you should have told me? Why didn't you tell me?"

Alexander sighed and said, "What was I suppose to tell you Tess, I'm a genetically enhanced super solider? What would you have done back then?"

Tess knew that her old self would have reported right back to Amanda Waller and they would have had Alexander locked up and working for the Suicide Squad. Alexander then replied and said, "Exactly, that's what you would have done, I know who you were working for. Checkmate, and then I knew who you worked for after then Lionel Luthor. Then Lex Luthor and for a while you were just like your family, cruel and corrupt and if we continued what we had what would you have done." Alexander's words struck her to the quick, and her eyes filled up with tears because he compared them her to a family that had abandoned her.

Tess in an emotion filled voice said, "Your right I wasn't the same person you see today. I would have turned you into them, because I believe it was the right course of action. However, you don't know me that well if you know me at all Alex. I cared so much about you more than anybody in the world, and…and I would have never turned you in." With that she walked out the front door and slammed it running down the front porch steps getting in her car and driving off, tears falling down her face. With that Alexander felt like such an asshole, he did care for a lot and he still did, and then to treat her like than instead of just taking her in his arms again and never letting go. Instead he treated her like she was a plague. He could not worry about that right now thought he was on a mission to become the Undertaker. Goal one talk to I.O.N get him to help, goal two find a way to power up the suit, and the last goal become the Undertaker. Soon the VRA and criminals will have something to fear in the night, the Undertaker will come back from the grave. A smile broke across his lips at the thought of putting fear in General Slade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Making a Hero**

**

* * *

**

After the nights events Alexander knew that it was time for him to take control of his families company. He needed to find a power source for the suit, so that he could take his rightful place as the Undertaker. There was one thing that he knew far above anything else and that was that he could not work with Clark and his team. He had to work in the shadows and take the war to the VRA and their allies. As he walked into his father's company, everyone immediately greeted him and welcomed him back. He decided to wear a business suit because he knew that everyone was expecting him to be some mythical king returning to the throne. As he walked to the elevator he pressed the up button and waited till he got to the very top of Lionheart Industries. He stepped out of the elevator and the said, "I am here to see the C.E.O." The receptionist replied, "Sorry sir but he does not see anybody even with an appointment. If you leave your name I will tell him you dropped by." Alexander smiled and said, "Alexander Lionheart." The receptionist looked up and immediately called inside the office, and the office doors opened and shut as soon as Alexander entered the room. As soon as the doors were close the blinds flew up and there stood I.O.N and he said, "Master Lionheart is good to see you against sir."

Alexander said, "Please I.O.N, after all we are brothers created by our father."

I.O.N said, "Alexander, it is good to have you home after so many years. The company is running smoothly and I am glad to hand it back over to you."

Alexander smiled and walked over to him and said, "I want to see Special Projects."

I.O.N titled his head as if to access a file and said, "The special projects section is where we ship products that we do not use, why start your tour there."

Alexander said, "If you do not know then I will need to tell you. Each generation my family has passed down a legacy from father to son. A legacy of a hero title, one that looks after the innocent."

I.O.N said, "So you will be taking up the mantle of the Undertaker then."

Alexander nodded and said, "I am sure my father told you about the suit he created."

I.O.N said, "Yes, and I have worked for years to figure out where his secret lab was but even I did not know. I take it you have found it if you know about it. So what do special projects hold that might help your quest."

Alexander said, "A power sources, can you clear the area so you and I can go there."

I.O.N got to the phone and cleared the area, and took a secret elevator down to the basement floor; there were miles of unused equipment dating back to when his great great grandfather ran the company. Alexander said, "Name anything that is down here that has given power to some weapon or special project."

I.O.N said, "I recall a special vault that houses meteor rock, but father test have shown that it alters DNA with prolonged usage. There is a small nuclear reactor that your father was working on that could have but he could not get it miniaturized." They continue to walk down the steps to take a look at some of the materials. "There was some work on dark matter power, and also a special reactor, your father read a comic book and tried to develop his own arc reactor but could not do it. I have been working on something similar to what I run on, see it could harm a normal human if prolonged exposure but it could work." As I.O.N kept talking Alexander did something of what all was around him, he noticed something that were similar in all his father created most of the materials around him.

Alexander said, "I want to a holographic of the arc reactor, the meteor rock vault, your power source chest plate, and the miniaturized nuclear reactor."

I.O.N did as he was told and put it up around him and Alexander said, "I want you to combine the arc reactor with the miniaturized nuclear reactor." I.O.N did and it created a device that would create a moisturized son, and Alexander said, "Now, to contain the power, combine your chest plate with it." Once again I.O.N did what he was told and there stood a device that could power the world for decades, a miniaturized sun but it was highly unstable and I.O.N said, "Alex, my readings say that even with the device that houses my power core the sun is unstable and would collapse within hours of its creation." Alexander said, "Yes, that's why we are going to create a new element, this element will be a combination of meteor rock and something else in this room. My father knew that the combination of all of his inventions would create a power source ten times greater than that of our son. The element will stabilize the sun or should in theory anyway."

I.O.N looked at him and said, "How do you know?"

Alexander pointed to all the creates, they all had partial images painted on them with numbers in a sequence, and when I.O.N scanned the boxes he knew exactly how to put them together. I.O.N said, "Well there is the meteor rock vault on the other end of the platform." They walked down that way and Alexander saw all these forgotten projects that his father could not get to work.

Alexander asked, "So do you see any type of markings to indicate what we are looking for." He then sat on the railing for a little bit and thought about something his father said to him when he was younger. His father told him that the stars were the limit that one day man would reach to other galaxies far beyond what we now know. He remember that his father showed him a crystal and told him that a very wise man gave it to him and when he accessed it showed him there were twenty-nine known galaxies that supported life each with their own laws and customs. His father also told him he had created a containment unit for an element that he discovered on Earth, that combined with the meteor rocks that crashed to earth in 1989 would create a power source so powerful that it would change the course of human history. Alexander said, "We designed it wrong it shouldn't create suns but contain an element. It's a reactor for a energy source. The meteor rocks give off and energy but the problem is that they alter human DNA, however the meteor rocks aren't the key either they are just used to harness the energy, use it to power a machine that creates this element. All we have to do is find out the atom of this element, once that it should be a matter of synethizing the element."

I.O.N said, "So where do we find this structure?"

Alexander looked around and said, "My father always liked puzzles, but this one should be an easy one." Alexander looked around and finally saw what he was looking for and said, "When my father was a graduate student at Harvard University he wrote a paper that explained that there were different elements in this world undiscovered and it was up to us the future generation to find it."

I.O.N said, "However you figured he found it but could not synethize it."

Alexander nodded and said, "There was one piece of art that he favored most of all, was a view of Metropolis from a plan."

I.O.N displayed it as a hologram and found what he was looking for taking out a majority of the buildings putting the trees hovering around the central point. They saw an element being discovered and I.O.N said, "What are you going to call this new element?"

Alexander said, "Element X, for Xavier. Later tonight I will transport you home with me and will begin work there, we have enough space to create the synthesizer in the back forty, that way we aren't disturbed and if we blow ourselves up. We don't hurt anybody." I.O.N nodded and had material already in route to the Lionheart manor.

* * *

Meanwhile Tess was still going over the night before at Watchtower, she had previously been up all night thinking what if Alexander and she had decided to continue their love. She knew that he still loved her and he knew she still loved him, however she wasn't the same and in recent months he was not the same. Tonight was the night that she was going to go over to Lionheart manor and once and for all confront Alexander about whatever he is doing. Just as she decided that Emil and Oliver walked in and Emil said, "The Prince has returned to the kingdom." He showed Tess the newspaper.

Oliver said, "Alexander Lionheart took over his family's company today, and they are hailing it the return of the King."

Tess then replied, "So what happens to the mysterious C.E.O?"

Oliver answered, "Apparently the mysterious C.E.O and President will just be the mysterious President of the board."

Tess said, "Then Alex knows him."

Oliver nodded and said, "But that is not the most disturbing part about our solider boy."

Emil said, "Apparently several materials were transported from the Lionheart basement and factory today. I witnessed it when I arrived at the hospital, I paid off a driver to find out some information and apparently they were shipping kryptonite and several boxes to Lionheart manor. I paid him off some more to look inside of some of the boxes and well from what I could tell some of the parts are designed to create a small nuclear reactor."

Tess said, "Is he building a bomb?"

Oliver said, "I don't know but I think we three should go and find out exactly what solider boy is up too, Clark and Lois are gone out of town this weekend so no need to bring him in, but we need to call Carter."

* * *

As the heroes mounted up to find out what Alexander was doing, I.O.N and Alexander were busy making sure the synethizier was up and operational. Taping into some power from each generator in the county would not set off any alarms or so they hoped. They had determined that the alloy of the chest plate would protect Alexander from the energy output by the element. They also figured out that taking the devices that control the output of energy from the arc reactor in the chest plate would power all the devices. The nuclear reactor combined with the arc reactor created an X like shape that would go right on the chest plate. The final step was to put the element's housing compartment in the center of the X shape. One they had done that, they put it in the center of the synthesizer and turned the machine on energy shot out a green beam, the meteor rock which hit the X, once that they began to control the output of different atoms into the beam, which turned the beam red. It made contact with the housing compartment and then the element was created. The X shape glowed a bright blood red color they removed it from its spot in the machine, and they carefully placed it in the chest plate of armor. Once they did that the reactor went to work and began to power the suit.

I.O.N said, "Sir the power source will never be destroyed, and I'm reading 100 percent power and 100 percent efficenticy in the suit. You did it Alex."

Alexander said, "No my father did it, we just assisted in its creation. Document what we have done her in the archives the private ones; this is too dangerous to be let in the wrong hands. I think it is time for a test drive."

Alexander pressed a button and machines began to move and disassemble the armor the chest plate hung there and flipped up. He stepped on to the platform and the chest plate came down, and then the arms were put on, finally the legs. The last thing was the Skull shaped helmet that he had not noticed earlier, lowered and finally. I.O.N uploaded himself into the suit and said, "This way I way I can monitor your activities and inform you of police and VRA activity." Alexander said, "Good idea, power up the suit." I.O.N did and activates the power source of the suit, as soon as he did the systems came online, Alexander could see weak points in the building. He also had infrared and other types of vision. The suit registered at 100 percent. Alexander stepped off the platform and said, "It's missing something I.O.N." I.O.N thought about it for a moment and grabbed a trench coat made of leather, and said, "This is fire resistant and bullet proof, even though you are that way already."

Alexander put it on and said, "How do I look?"

I.O.N said, "Very menacing, your ancestors would be proud."

Alexander said, "Father would be proud." Just then alerts in the armor registered intruders on the property. He guesses that this was a time to test the suit. However, he knew that he had to make the armor less bulky, and he had a feeling that he was going to lose the leg armor.

* * *

As Emil, Green Arrow, and Tess entered Lionheart Manor they had no idea what was waiting for them when they arrived. Green Arrow's bow was at the ready because he remembered what happened the night before, when Alexander hit him over the head with a pot. Emil said, "We should have called Clark." As soon as he said that Hawkman flew down and said, "Clark is fine; we can take care of this guy ourselves." He had his mace ready for anything. Just then in the dark of the knight they saw a big red X and glowing red eyes. Green Arrow fired a shot but all they heard was it bouncing off metal. Then the creature spoke,

It said, "You are on private property heroes, go now and I won't hurt you." _Through the sensors in the helmet Alexander could see the displays of Green Arrow, Tess Mercer, Emil Hamilton, and Hawkman. It also displayed their powers or talents. I.O.N spoke to Alexander through the communication in the suit and said, "I scanned their features and that is what you are seeing right now."_

Green arrow spoke and said, "What or who are you? Are you the Darkness?"

The creature spoke again, "I am no business of yours, and my name is the Undertaker." The name registered with Hawkman from one of his past lives, and remembered the Undertaker killed him.

Hawkman said, "I remember you, you were a US Marshal back in the day and you killed me."

The Undertaker spoke and said, "I killed a lot of people in my time, and a lot of them deserved it because their hands were stained with the blood of the innocent."

Oliver said, "Hawkman are you telling us this guy is immortal."

The Undertaker laughed and said, "Some have said that, or maybe I just have a long life span. Now once again you are on private property, get out or we will have a problem."

Tess remembered that Alexander's great great grandfather and great grandfather were both coded named the Undertaker, she stepped out of the way and went inside to wait for the battle to be over. Everyone else did not see her leave.

Oliver said, "Are you working for Alexander?"

The Undertaker said, "Yes, you could say that I was hired to become a personal bodyguard to Mr. Lionheart, in case he needed an ally against the VRA."

Emil pressed a button in his pocket to signal Clark, and just seconds after he did that Clark arrived in his red leather jacket and family crest on the front. Clark said, "Who is that?"

Green Arrow said, "The Undertaker."

The Blur asked, "Why that title?"

The Undertaker said, "Isn't obvious there is one thing I am good at and that is putting criminals in the ground, and let them be judged by a higher power."

Green Arrow said, "Let's just get this over with, he is obviously nuts."

Hawkman stopped Green Arrow from attacking and said, "He is nuts but he is powerful even back then."

The Undertaker said, "Listen to your friend Green Arrow, you don't want to die tonight."

Clark used his heat vision to heat the suit, but his heat vision did nothing but make the armor a bright red color. _I.O.N replied to Alexander, "The metal even when heated up like it is indestructible when it cools the first time and heated again, doesn't do anyth_ing so you are_ safe." _Clark blew cold air onto it and for a few minutes The Undertaker was frozen in ice but then broke free with the strength he had. Hawkman and Green Arrow took this time to attack, Green Arrow fired two shots at The Undertaker's legs and Hawkman was going to hit him with his mace. Using his enhanced agility The Undertaker moved out of the way letting Hawkman crash into Green Arrow knocking them both out.

The Undertaker replied, "Your friends aren't very good heroes are they Blur."

The Blur said, "They are the best and greatest friends. But I am stopping you once and for all." The Blur used his super speed to grab the Undertaker and toss him away but before he knew it The Undertaker grabbed him in mid run and slammed him to the ground. This surprised the hell out of Clark. Clark punched the Undertaker and he went flying into the air but not very far. For the first time ever Clark's hand hurt when he hit the metal on armor. The Undertaker got up and said, "Well, the mighty Blur isn't such a hero after all either." The Undertaker got up enough speed and hit the Blur across the jaw and the Blur went flying into the air and came crashing down. The Undertaker grabbed the Blur and said, "You and your heroes stay away from me and let me do what I have to do." The Undertaker threw the Blur through the air and estimated that the Blur would land somewhere in Egypt somewhere. While The Undertaker and the Blur were battling it out, Emil managed to get Oliver and Carter into a car and drive them to metropolis for treatment at Watchtower.

* * *

The Undertaker strolled back into the barn and went down a secret tunnel into the secret lab. Alexander then stepped on to the platform after powering down the suit and the machine began to take the armor off. I.O.N uploaded himself into his body and say, "I thought Clark was your friend?"

Alexander said, "He is but I don't need him getting in the way of what I need to do." Sweat was dripping off his body as he talk and he added, "We need to reduce the armor in size make it fit my form a little better, so I am able to move and loose the legs."

I.O.N made a note of it and added, "But what about bullet wounds in your leg?"

Alexander said, "The super solider formula that they gave me gave me a healing factor as well. So bullet wounds will heal themselves within seconds."

I.O.N nodded and said, "All modifications will be up in running by tomorrow night."

Alexander said, "I will want to help but let's first draw up some specs about the battle we witnessed and start making a video journal of each battle. So that when my son takes over he knows exactly what I did."

I.O.N said, "That's a good idea, the holographic recorder at your father's desk should be able to record your thoughts and then we can splice them together."

Alexander walked over to his father's work desk and picked up the digital record when his father's holographic image appeared and said, _"You have done well Alex and you _too I.O.N you a_re making me very proud. The cameras at the house showed me that you fought heroes explain."_

Alexander said, "For what I have to do they cannot get in my way, but I'm afraid that my little show of force backfired." The image nodded and disappeared; Alexander then turned on the video recorder and made sure that it was recording on to a journal like holographic device.

Alexander began recording his first entry as the Undertaker and said_, "This is the first of many journal entries I will make as the Undertaker. For a few months now I have been taking a journey that my ancestors have taken countless times again, I am improving the way that they took down their journal entries for the future generation. Instead of just listening and reading about the battles that I fight you will actually get to see them. I hope this tradition continues. Today marked the first battle I took as the Undertaker, I continued where my father left off years ago. I have made an element he discovered to power an automated suit that is designed to enhanced the wearer's abilities. I myself have undergone enhancements though a project called Operation Metahuman, which turned me into super solider. As I mentioned today marked the first battle that I had to take as the Undertaker, and it was a very painful battle for me because I had to fight a friend. In the battle you will witness after this recording, you will see me fighting heroes one of those heroes is my truest and best friend. It pains me that I had to do that to them, but it was a necessity that needed to be done, they must not stand in my way for what I have to do. In this country there is a force that is threatening the freedom and justice of the United States, and they must be stopped at all call. There name is the VRA and they plan to make every hero register with the government, but they are taking away people's freedoms to do so. I will bring them down because I like my ancestors before me stand for truth, justice, and the American way."_ Alexander ended the transmission and went up stairs to shower. However, as he walked up stairs and walked into the living room their stand Tess, and she was pissed. She spoke and said, "Coded name: The Undertaker."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Death Cometh**

**

* * *

**

Alexander looked at Tess for a moment just as I.O.N walked in the house and said, "Alex, the modifications are…." Stopped in mid sentence by the presence of another human in the room he tried to back away but was found out.

Tess looked at I.O.N and then back to Alexander and she said, "So you are keeping robots from us too?"

Alexander said, "No, this is one of my father's creations, he's actually more like my brother than a creation. His programming strives to be like us, and one day I will develop a synthetic skin for him so he can actually go and experience the real world for once.

Tess glared at Alexander and said, "Look, you have to tell the others that you are the Undertaker, sure they are going to be mad that you just beat the crap out of them but you'll have come clean with them."

Alexander said, "Tess you don't understand, I have to keep my distance from ya'll. I am sure the VRA no very well that I won't stay in the shadows for very long. The Undertaker lets me help the citizens of metropolis and the United States but also keeps my distance from you so you don't get in trouble with the law."

Tess said, "So you are just going to go on a one man journey to your doom."

Alexander said, "No, I am going on a one man journey that my ancestors have done since the 1700 hundreds."

Tess replied, "The journals."

Alex nodded and said, "Yes, gave me clues to my family's history and it's passed down from father to son."

Tess said, "Alright but if you need help."

Alexander nodded and said, "I know where to come to, please don't tell the others promise me. They have to know that I'm neither a villain nor a hero I am going to be something the VRA fears."

Tess said, "I promise." She got out and left.

Alexander in the meantime went up to shower as I.O.N went to the study to Alexander's military record to see what they actually did to him. There was something strange about what he found. I.O.N noticed that the parts that contained the original serum that they gave his great grandfather but then there were other abnormalities in the serum. As he looked over the file from project Meta he found that all the serums were formed to create the perfect solider, he needed to get a sample of Alex's DNA to do further tests. Then he remembered the scan he did while Alexander was in the suit and he looked over his DNA and found that it was mutating. He found the cause was the meteor rock that he was exposed to in creation of element X and that even element X was causing a mutation of the DNA. He knew he had to run further test to see how bad the mutation was going to be.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Watchtower, Oliver and Carter were both waking up from being knocked out by the Undertaker as Clark sped in and asked, "Is everybody alright?"

Emil said, "They are alright they just have concussions."

Oliver said, "I guess we aren't sleeping tonight." Carter nodded in agreement.

Clark said, "Whatever that was out there or whoever that was out there was stronger than me and just as fast."

Emil said, "From what I could gather it is a battle suit that is capable of enhancing the user's abilities tenfold. So a normal human would have ten times the strength and the speed."

Carter said, "The Undertaker is no immortal then. Back in the 1800s there was an Undertaker who was a US Marshall after the war, and from there he went on killing anyone who had blood on their hands. Even killed me, and the legend goes that he just vanished without a trace no one knew where he went or what happened. Some said that he just died, and others said that he went to sleep waiting until the world needed him again. However, if memory services me there was another Undertaker a century later."

Emil put in the name Undertaker into the Watchtower's database and up popped The Undertaker 1775, The Undertaker 1866, The Undertaker 1914, and The Undertaker 1940. Then after the 1940s there were no more indications of their even being an Undertaker in existence. Emil said, "Interesting, each of these time periods correlates with some war. Government experiments."

Tess walked in about the time that they found out about their being several undertakers in the previous years and as soon as she saw that Emil was about to click on the Undertaker for 1940, she said, "We already know that the Undertaker for 1940 was Alexander's great grandfather. So it is safe to assume for the time being that whatever we saw tonight, is working for the government."

Oliver said, "No, the Undertaker told us that he was working for Alexander. That meant that he lied to us."

Tess said, "No, it just means that there is more to this puzzle than we think and the next time we shouldn't go fight the Undertaker with guns drawn."

Clark said, "Tess is right, for the time being we need to keep our guard up and watch for signs that the Undertaker is in the city."

* * *

At the VRA headquarters General Slade was seating behind his desk reading the daily reports of his troops in the field. When a mysterious stranger entered the room and said, "General Slade, I hope that you are not taking this job lying down, and that you are actually doing something about these heroes."

General Slade cleared his throat and said, "Preparations are underway and in a month the Vigilante Registration Act will be in full force, this month we are just moving are troops into local areas."

The Strange stayed in the darkness and said, "Very good, now you will inform me of any changes."

Before Slade could answer there was a gust of window and the mysterious stranger was gone, just as Lt. Sarah Brown walked in and said, "General Slade apparently the heroes made a stop at Lionheart manor tonight and were attack by a mysterious assailant."

General Slade knew that the mysterious strange would not like that news and he said, "What do we know about this assailant."

The Lt. replied, "Nothing sir, only that he has a big red X on the front of his suit and he has big red eyes."

Slade said, "Find this person and bring him to our side if he could wipe the floor with the Blur and his gang of vigilantes then we have a potential weapon. Are we sure that it wasn't Captain Lionheart."

Lt smiled and said, "We are sure, he was too fast and too strong."

Slade nodded and said, "Carry on with preparations the VRA goes into full effect and the people want to see results if they are to ratify the law."

* * *

_**A month later:**_

Alexander was lying down on an exam table while I.O.N was giving him a full scan; he had not been the Undertaker for a month because I.O.N was worried about something. The only problem was that I.O.N wouldn't tell him what it was and it was very irritating to say the least. I.O.N on the other hand wanted to make sure that Alexander's mutation was to be kept in check, and for the most part it was. No other powers but the odd thing was his already enhanced DNA seemed to be staying the same it was abnormalities popping up that go him very nervous about letting Alexander use the suit. As I.O.N was scanning Alexander, Alexander was watching the news on the big computer screen in the lab. The newswoman said, "_It is official today marks the start of the Vigilante Registration Act, as of today if any Vigilante is not registered with the government then they will be brought to justice by General Slade and the rest of the VRA forces. Speaking out against the VRA today was business leader and former war hero Alexander Lionheart."_ Alexander appeared on TV and said, "_All the VRA are a bunch of terrorist. They are here to take away peoples freedoms to which one of my ancestors fought valiantly to establish in this country. Throughout history, Vigilante's or better yet heroes have been a shining light for people to look upon to better themselves. Heroes such as the Blur and Green Arrow are out there every day risking their lives to save people and show the world that they can make a difference for America." _I.O.N said, "Very rousing speech Alex, but people are scared of the heroes." Alexander nodded and said, "They won't be." The newswoman said, "_The words of Alexander Lionheart however fail on deaf ears to General Slade who told our reports and I quote we aren't the terrorist the Blur and Green Arrow are. They choose to work outside the law and who knows one day they might believe that they are above the laws of man and try to take over this great nation."_ At that those words Alexander turned off the TV and said, "I.O.N tell me why you've been running all these test."

I.O.N knew that he finally had to tell Alex the problem, "Alex I find some abnormalities in your DNA, and it looks like it was brought on by exposure to the meteor rocks and Element X. However, through my testing I found out it's a long dormant DNA chain, and it looks very similar to that of your great grandfather's DNA. I found some of his DNA in the old family crypt where he is buried. It seems to me that his DNA did get passed on to the generation it was just a dormant gene, until exposure to the for mentioned problems."

Alexander said, "So I will either get a new power or it will cause a mutation?"

I.O.N said, "I have ruled out mutation, because your genes are not changing as I thought. So most likely a new power, what that is a question that I have not been able to answer."

Alexander nodded and said, "I have some good news, while you've been working on me I have been working on you. Since I have had some free time lately, I am no good with biology but we do have some brilliant bioengineers that have finally created a synthetic skin. I have told them that the medical breakthrough for that would put Lionheart Industries on the top. As of this month the skin has been tested and it does not dissolve anymore." Alexander reached over on to a desk and picked up the briefcase with the skin and said, "This one is for you, now you can go out and see the world."

I.O.N reached out and opened the briefcase and picked up the skin and put it on and looked at the mirror. For years he had dreamed of what he would look like as a human today it has happened and he said, "Thank you, your father for years tried."

Alexander said, "And today it's happened."

I.O.N put on gloves and put on an old suit and for the most part he could pass as human, except for his eyes that were just sensors, so he put on sunglasses. Alex said, "Very good, now you have fun. I on the other hand am going to introduce myself downtown to the VRA."

* * *

Across town at one of the VRA stations in Metropolis across from the Daily Planet, many VRA soldiers and volunteer workers were busy arresting a vigilante that tried to stop a mugging. The volunteer said, "You should have just left the saving to the professionals we don't need your kind in this city." Then all of a sudden the lights went out in the building, but then an eerie red light shined inside. Sgt. Marcus Johnson said, "What the hell is going on…" Fear over took him as he suddenly saw two red eyes staring at him straight in the face.

One of the volunteer turned on the lights and there standing in front of them was a sight to see. Dressed all in black from his boots, to the leather trench coat he wore minus the red lining inside. The creatures chest made of metal with a red X on the front, moving us a skull face with red glowing eyes. If anyone could guess that a creature like this was from the hell or from beyond the grave.

The Sgt. Said, "Who the hell are you?"

The Undertaker replied, "I'm the Undertaker, and the VRA's time is over."

Sgt Johnson pulled his weapon and fired but it bounced off the armor, and he shot again at the leg but the Undertaker kept coming and punched Sgt. Johnson through the wall and out into the street. Immediately after he did that people began scrambling to get out of the building, some however decided to fight. One of the privates came at the Undertaker with a knife but the Undertaker moved so quick that he grabbed the knife and cut the privates Achilles tendon. Causing the private to fall to the ground in pain, the next person to rush the Undertaker was Captain and he tried to tackle the Undertaker to the ground but Undertaker grabbed him by his collar and tossed him out into the street along with the other VRA members who knew they were no match for that creature outside. The Undertaker picked up the Private and dragged him outside by the leg, but as he was going he saw some gasoline and began pouring all over the building. He saw some weapons in the background, and chuckled to himself because the explosion would be seen for miles. The Undertaker looked to make sure no civilians were housed in nearby buildings. Then he spoke, "Citizens of Metropolis it is time to take your city back from terrorists like the VRA who don't stand for truth and justice. Only fear and hatred. I am giving the VRA an ultimatum; give up your cause for face The Undertaker." Through his armor his voice sounded very demonic and other worldly and many citizens began to fear the Undertaker. The Undertaker lifted up his arm and a sword extended from a hidden compartment in the armor, the Undertaker struck the ground with it to cause a spark lighting the gasoline. As the flame went down the trail of gasoline, Clark and Lois watched in horror as the VRA building went up in flames. However, instead of just flames as the fire reached the weapons depot in the building, a giant explosion rocketed through the city causing a shockwave for a few blocks. The building was totally obliterated. Clark could do nothing because of so many people in the area. The Undertaker got on a motorcycle and sped away into the night before anyone could follow, however Clark saw an opportunity to stop him so he sped off as well. When they got to the edge of Smallville and Metropolis where there was only open land, Clark stopped the motorcycle. As he did The Undertaker went flying and landed and rolled on the ground.

The Blur said, "You could have heart many people tonight Undertaker, and worse you attack the VRA you will bring down trouble on both heroes and you."

The Undertaker got up but as he did The Blur saw that the armor had changed from the previous battle. There were no leg plates and from what he could tell that was the Undertaker's actual legs. The chest plate was less bulky as well and fit the Undertaker's from better, and it looked like a human chest with muscles and everything. The Undertaker said, "Blur you should have stayed out of my way. Yes I want the VRA to come after to me with all their fury because I will bring them down. Truth and justice will mean something again. While they come after me they won't think twice looking after you, think about it."

The Blur said, "You don't know General Slade."

The Undertaker replied, "I do know General Slade, his kind have been around for centuries and I have always been the hammer of justice to bring them down."

The Blur replied, "You aren't immortal, so who are you? A solider?"

The Undertaker said, "I am a soldier, a friend, a lover, and a son."

The cryptic answer did not give much to the identity and the Blur knew that he was not getting through to the Undertaker, so he tried rushing the Undertaker like he did a month going hoping without the legging of the armor he would be slower. The Undertaker saw that the Blur was going to attack, so he rushed the Blur first. As the Blur got closer to the Undertaker, he punched him to where the Blur went flying backwards. He hit the ground hard leaving a big hole in the road; the Undertaker hoped that the Blur would stay down. In the distance the Undertaker's sensors picked up a car that was registered to Lois Lane. The Blur got up and began to rush the Undertaker one more time, but this time all The Undertaker did was extend his leg at the right moment and the Blur flew right back. The Undertaker walked to be the Blur landed and knelt down and said, "Stay down Blur." Lois got there as the Blur gave the Undertaker an upper cut and he went flying up and then back down to which the Blur grabbed his legs and sent him slamming to the ground. All the Undertaker did was laugh and knocked the Blur's legs from out from under him, and then he began to kick the Blur's face in repeatedly in front of Lois who said, "STOP! For the love of God. For the Love of God Stop!" The Undertaker stopped and got on his bike leaving the Blur a bloody mess, and he sped off. Lois quickly got Clark into her car and went directly to the Kent farm, calling Emil Hamilton to come and help Clark.

* * *

As soon as Alexander got back to Lionheart Manor into the secret lab that housed the Undertaker armor. He quickly got out of the armor and started to tear up the lab to which the image of his mother appeared and said, "_Alex, there is something troubling you?"_

Alexander said, "Mother, today I did something terrible."

The image said, "_Even though I am just a image of you_r _mother with her brainwaves inside my programming, I still feel sorrow for what you must be going through. Tell me what you did?"_

Alexander said, "Today I did my first actual mission against the VRA, I know you know who they are because of the fact that your programming updates you on the local events. Well it went on with a success, however the Blur followed me. I had to fight him again but this time I went too far and I left him a bloody mess, I thought if I drove the point home to him that he would stop pursing me so he wouldn't get in trouble."

The image replied, "_A good judgment call in the field Alex, but why it is terrible?"_

Alexander said, "The Blur is Clark Kent, my best friend."

The image looked at her son and said, "_So Clark had powers?"_

Alexander nodded and said, "He comes from Krypton where the meteor rocks came from in 1989."

The image nodded and said, "_He was raised well then if he fights for good, but do not let this trouble you son. I am sure that in time when you eventually tell Clark this he will forgive you."_ The image disappeared but Alexander did not feel any better, and he went to do his recording for the journal.

Back at the Kent Farm, Lois was pacing back and forth as Emil was working on Clark. As he was doing that, Carter Hall and Oliver Queen showed up and Oliver said, "What happened?"

Lois replied, "As soon as the Undertaker blew up the VRA outpost across from the Daily Planet and sped off. Clark decided to follow him and I guess talking him out of his mad man pursuit. I decided to leave soon after because I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. When I got there Clark had just slammed the Undertaker into the ground. Then the Undertaker just laughed and brushed it off as if nothing happened, and then knocked Clark off his feet hard. The Undertaker got up and began to kick Clark's face in and for some reason Clark ended up like that."

Oliver replied and said, "The only time he ended up like that was if Davis Bloom did that."

Lois watched on as Emil came in and said, "Clark will be fun, his bones and face are healing up and he will be good as new by mornings. I was beginning to do more research into the Undertaker and found out that the Undertaker in WWI was also a Lionheart. He was killed in action overseas."

Carter said, "So are you thinking Alexander is the Undertaker?"

Emil said, "I doubt it because he wouldn't need a battle suit."

Oliver said, "Its must be the mysterious President of the Border over there."

Emil said, "Could be because its seems only Alex has seen him and knows what he looks like."

Lois said, "Whoever did this to Clark I'll make him pay." Before any of could stop her she was out the door heading to Lionheart Manor by foot.

Carter asked, "Does anyone know why he attacked the VRA?"

Oliver said, "Apparently to bring back truth and justice." As he said that Tess walked in and went to go look at Clark to see how he was doing, and then asked, "Where was Lois going?"

Emil said, "I assume to Lionheart Manor to see if she could beat the information on which the Undertaker is out of Alexander."

Tess knew that was a bad idea but she also knew it was a bad idea to stop Lois when she was on the war path. Oliver could now tell that Tess was keeping something from the team, because the way she looked at Clark and it seemed like it was her fault. So he pulled her outside while Carter and Emil were talking and said, "Spill, what are you keeping form us."

Tess started crying and said, "I don't know what do anymore, I am stuck in the middle of all of this and it's tearing me apart."

Oliver said, "Alright, you can tell me then and I won't tell."

Tess said, "I promised him I wouldn't tell anybody."

Oliver said, "Alex, you promised him?"

Tess nodded and said, "The Undertaker is someone you do not want to mess with Oliver, he has been around for centuries and he has adapted to fit the time each time. However, he is not immortal he learns from those who have come before him, on ways to dish out truth and justice."

Oliver said, "The Lionheart's are a secret family of heroes?"

Tess nodded and said, "Yes, and no Alexander is not the Undertaker." Of course this was a lie but it will keep Oliver and the rest off Alexander's trail long enough for him to tell them what he is doing.

Oliver said, "So who is?"

Tess said, "Someone who knows his family's secret."

Oliver asked, "Who?"

Tess said, "I don't know.

* * *

At Lionheart Manor, after his shower Alexander sat down at the TV and began to watch the news and to see what kind of publicity he was getting and to see if fear was running rampant in the street. The news reporter said, "_If you are just tuning into us ladies and gentlemen the first wave attack against the VRA has just begun. A vigilante known as the Undertaker marched right into the VRA outpost across from the Daily Planet and began to beat the people inside. One solider will never walk again, one is paralyzed, and one is in a coma. The reports from the street say that the Undertaker gave the VRA an ultimatum stop their activities are he was coming from them."_ As the reported finished General Slade walked on and grabbed the microphone out of the reporters hands and said, "_Listen to me Undertaker if you are listening, I do not scare easily and the United States Government does not comply with terrorist. If you're listening just know that I will be coming for you personally and that you and all the heroes will be in chains before the week is out."_ With that Alexander turned off the TV and saw the reflection of Lois standing behind him.

Lois said, "How could you let that monster loose on the city? How could even let that monster hurt your best friend?"

Alexander got up and said, "In times of great turmoil there are those who are always viewed as monsters that stand up and take a stand. Besides it was Thomas Jefferson who once said that the tree of liberty needed to be refreshed from time to time."

Lois replied, "So you are thinking you are some lone ranger out to bring back freedom to this nation."

Alexander said, "I am not the one who is doing this Lois, it's the Undertaker."

Lois said, "I'm going to expose you for what you are and that you are aiding that lunatic."

Alexander said, "I can't let you do that Lois."

Lois replied, "What you're going to kill me like your bodyguard almost killed Clark." He lifted up his hand and just as he did a bolt of electricity shot from his hand and his Lois sending her flying backward. All Alexander could do was stand there in shock, but once the shock wore off he went to see if Lois was alright and she wasn't breathing. Alexander picked her up and carried her to a bedroom, and once he did he called I.O.N to get home as quick as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**A Truth Revealed**

A month had passed since Alexander discovered his new power, and caused Lois Lane to be in a coma. Clark and the others blamed the Undertaker not know that it was actually an accident caused by Alexander. With the new power to generator electrical energy, I.O.N and Alex built a new suit that would be powered by the electrical energy in his body. They removed element X and placed it somewhere that no one would ever find it. In the process of designing a new suit, they also realized that Alexander could absorb electricity around him, and so they used that to design a weapon system in the suit that would let him absorb the energy without causing the suit to power down. They worked for a month perfecting the suit, all the wall the city of Metropolis braced for another attack by the Undertaker.

At Watchtower, Clark and the others for a month had been fighting VRA attacks and planning how to stop the Undertaker. Each of it proved to be a failed attempt, one the VRA was gaining support everyday and the Undertaker's identity was unknown. That is unknown except for one Tess Mercer, who had from the first battle with the heroes known who the Undertaker was. Alexander had assured her what happened to Lois was an accident but however she knew from experience going down a road such as the one Alex was on was very dangerous. She might have to break her promise to save him. As they were still figuring a connection between the Undertaker and Alexander, a mysterious stranger walked in. He was dressed in black, and he was very muscular.

Clark said, "Who are you?"

The man replied, "Someone who is here to help you Blur. I know who the Undertaker is."

Oliver sized up the man and from the looks of him, the guy could crush every bone in his body. Clark said, "Who is he?"

The man said, "Well first I need to you to retrieve something for me, it used to belong to The Undertaker, and I would like it to put it to some good use."

Clark said, "Fine where can I get."

The man typed in the location to the computer and Clark sped off to get it and back in two seconds with the former power source of the armor. The man held out his hands and said, "Thank you Blur, this will be put to very good use. Now I am surprised that you hadn't figured it out yet. The Undertaker is someone that is very close to you, you are like brothers."

As soon as the man said that Clark replied, "He would never hurt Lois."

The man said, "War can change somebody Blur, I bet you will all want your revenge." The man walked out and got into a black limo that was waiting for him at the entrance of the building. Tess on the other hand knew that Clark had figured out that Alexander was the Undertaker and worried about what he would do.

Clark said, "Alexander is the Undertaker."

Oliver replied, "I thought countless times we eliminated him from the suspect pool?"

Clark said, "Based on Tess's assurance."

They all looked at Tess and she said, "Fine I'll admit it I was trying to throw you off, because I made a promise to him. Alexander is trying to do what he thinks is best, however in recent days I think he is going a little over board."

Clark said, "We need to call John and Stargirl in on this one. The more people that can help out, the more we might be able to stop him." They all nodded and began to suit up.

Alexander however was lying down on the couch in one of the rooms of his house; I.O.N was busy touring the world for the week. They had been working hard for months and he had not been able to travel, granted he couldn't fly because of the metal in his body, but then again he was taking Lionheart Industries private jet. He was letting his mind wander at all of what happened and trying to piece together, why people would turn away from heroism like they have. Then he remembered one of the journal entries about the two people that wandered out of the portal that Mr. Universe was thrown into. He began to theorize that they might have had something to do with it; however his thought process was interrupted by a blast from the front door. He turned to look to see Clark in his Blur costume enter the door and he knew exactly why he was there. Alexander quickly ducked down a chute to the basement and got into the secret lab before anyone could find. Alexander got into his armor quickly and began to power it up in seconds; in the months that he had been out of action he had been able to learn to control his new abilities. The helmet came down and attached itself to the chest plate and Alexander got on his motorcycle and sped up and back up to the front door. He was not looking forward to this at all. He walked into the front door and said, "Looking for me Clark."

Clark said, "Why did you hurt Lois."

Alexander held up his hand and said, "Lois was accident, new power such."

Oliver was tired of talking and fired and arrow at him, to which Alexander caught in his hand and said, "Oliver, didn't you try that the last time. Didn't go so well the last time either." Oliver tried to move before Alexander throw the arrow right at his leg causing him to fall over. In the meantime John Jones came from behind but Alex grabbed him, but Jones phased but Alexander used electricity and shocked the Martian to pass out. Stargirl used her ability but Alex just gave her a tiny zap to knock her out. That left Carter Hall and Clark.

Carter said, "I owe you one solider boy."

Alexander said, "Well bring on bird boy."

Carter flew up in the air and brought his mace crashing in an uppercut of the helmet that Alexander was wearing sending Alex flying up and out into the street. When he eventually came down Clark was there and threw him into the house and Alexander went skidding through the house, out the back making a giant hole through the house. He finally landed in the back pasture. Alexander dusted himself off and his sensors were picking up Carter flying in so Alexander decided to use the new weapon systems on the suit. He held out one fist and focused the energy to where he wanted it to go and a blast of electricity shot through the weapons system, frying Carter's wing sending him crash landing to the ground. Clark soon appeared but this time did not rush Alexander like he had done in the past, Clark said, "Why?"

Alexander said, "Why did I become the Undertaker? Long story but I will give you the cliff notes version; it's a family legacy that is pasted on from father to son."

Clark said, "You didn't have to destroy."

Alexander said, "No I did have to destroy, because the only way the VRA will stop will be through fear. This is what happens with any government all, when people fear threatened they will ask for a repeal. Granted I'm not going to hurt the innocent to hurt the VRA." Alexander did not see that Tess and Emil were behind him with an EMP device, but they activated it and Alexander's suit went down, and Alexander quickly got out of the suit.

Clark said, "You're done."

Alexander said, "I'm never done first rule of war."

Clark grabbed him and lifted him up in the air and said, "Without your suit you aren't strong enough of to take me, Alex, end this."

Alexander said, "So how did you figure it out?"

Clark said, "A trade."

Alexander said, "What kind of trade?"

Clark replied, "Your power source, the big X."

Alexander's eyes got wide and said, "You gave element X to someone. Do you know what you've done! You have pretty much destroyed the world Clark, element X is a power source that is so powerful it can alter gene. It can power entire weapons for ages and not run out. I hid it away for a reason!"

Clark let him down and said, "I didn't know."

Alexander said, "No you didn't know, but you didn't ask questions either. So who told you about me?"

Oliver came limping up and heard the majority to understand that and replied, "Some big guy dressed all in black, very muscular, looked like he could crush your bones. Spoke with a Brooklyn accent and sound like he was from the 1940s."

Alexander said, "Come with me, and Clark since this pretty much your fault pick up my suit I need to fix the circuitry in it." They all walked down to the secret lab and Alexander hung his suit up so the robotic arms could repair it. He then walked over to the big computer and typed in the name Bonecrusher. An image of Bonecrusher from the 1940s appeared.

Emil said, "That's our man."

Alexander said, "Samson T. Rothchild, code named Bonecrusher. A member of my great grandfather's team, he was second in command of the Suicide Squad."

Tess asked, "So you are telling me your great grandfather created the Suicide Squad that Checkmate used."

Alexander said, "Didn't you know Checkmate was started by my great grandfather, well he was a member, and it was created by the Doctor who created the super solider formula. When the doctor died my great grandfather took over, and the left when the war ended. How old did Bonecrusher look?"

Carter said, "He looked as young as he does in that picture. Why?"

Alexander said, "Which means that someone or the formula itself has made him immortal. Another possibility is that he ages very slowly."

Emil asked, "Was that a possibility with the original formula?"

Alexander said, "No, the original formula was designed to fit each individual users specific DNA. The only way he would have any other powers was that someone gave it him. There was one other members of the team that survived their last mission. Tomas H. Daniels coded name the Jackal, he was given that because he liked to crack jokes about the people he killed. His ability was marksmanship, better than anyone in the world; he once killed a man from over 10,000 miles away and did not miss."

Clark asked, "What would they want with element X?"

Alexander said, "My father created element X to power the suit, but hoped that it would eventually be used to benefit all mankind. They blame my family for the loss of two of the suicide squad team members, Wolf and Speedy."

Clark said, "What would they use it for?"

Alexander said, "Destruction of all mankind." With that word of faith they knew they had to find Bonecrusher and the Jackal before it was too late.


End file.
